Street Love
by MetalGrunt
Summary: A Yuri story of Orihime and Rukia


Street Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

A/N: This is my first story, and I am new to this website, so criticism would be nice. ^_^

Rukia was just getting use to life in the real world as she saw Orihime crossing the street, as a car came speeding down, Rukia to Orihime yelling.

"ORIHIME WATCH OUT!"

Rukia grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the road and onto the grass by Rukia, though from the strength of the pull they fell into the grass, Orihime on top.

"Oh...Rukia thank you... That car almost hit me" Orihime said.

Rukia blushed and then smiled at her, saying "It was nothing Orihime, you are my best friend, and that's what friends are for. Right?"

Orihime nodded and then got up, brushing herself off and smiled. "Yeah, you're right, hey Rukia, do you think you could come over today? We haven't spent time together for a while now."

Rukia stood up, her outfit grass stained, she nodded. "How bout I come with you right now? I have something to tell you anyway."

As Orihime walked home with Rukia, they looked at the very beautiful scenery, the trees were in full bloom, the grass was the most perfect green, and the sun was shining through the clouds. As they reached Orihime's house, Rukia and Orihime took off their shoes, walking into her room they sat down.

"Rukia, is there anything you want me to get you?" said Orihime

"Sure can you just get me something to drink?"

Orihime nodded "Of corse"

As she left Rukia nervously tried to think of how to tell Orihime that she really liked her, she stared at her feet wondering… Also hoping Orihime wouldn't hate her when she finds out.

"Here you go Rukia." As she handed her a glass of water

"Thank you Orihime. You really are nice you know that?" As Rukia took a drink of her water she smiled

"Why thank you Rukia, you are nice also." Orihime hugged her

Rukia said "Orihime, I forgot how much I loved you're house, now listen... I have to tell you something."

Orihime blushed a bit and smiled "Sure Rukia, what is it?"

Rukia blushed back and moved closer to her and smiled "I... I really love you. From the first day we met I was in love with you, I only made it seem like I loved Ichigo so you wouldn't know about me likening you because well... I didn't know if you liked me ba-"

Rukia couldn't finish her sentence, as Orihime leaned into her and started to kiss her, slowly putting her arms around Rukia, and moving into her lap. Rukia eyes widened and then put her arms around Orihime

"Rukia.. I have always loved you.. You are the greatest girl I have ever met.. From you're hairs to you're feet. You are the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the only girl I could talk to in school and feel cared for." Said Orihime

Rukia's face blushed even more, she kissed Orihime deeper, and broke the kiss and said softly, "Do you want to prove how much you love me?"

Orihime nodded and opened her shirt "I know you've always… Wanted to see these"

Rukia's jaw dropped at her breasts, right away she started groping them and then taking off her bra, and Orihime undressed Rukia, they continued to make out, grinding their bodies up against each other.

Rukia let out a loud moan into Orihime's mouth undoing their skirts and they laid back, locking their legs they started to grind. Rukia arched her back and let out the loudest moan, "Ahhh! Orihime!" Orihime just smiled grinded back as Rukia reached for a double sided dildo and stuck it in both of their vagina's as they continued to grind, exchanging moans and Rukia grabbed Orihime's hands and they both screamed and came onto each other, they laid back and breathed heavily, Orihime crawled to Rukia and cuddled with her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Rukia. Would you like to live with me? I always wanted some company."

Rukia nodded and smiled, "I would love to live with you, and I love you."

Orihime nodded, "I love you too"

As they both drifted off and fell asleep.

A/N: I hope you guys like my one shot, it's my first EVER fanfic so.. Tell me on how I can improve.


End file.
